WiseUnicorn
Hello, everybody, and welcome to my driver page! I am WiseUnicorn, but you can call me Wisey, Wise, Uni or Unicorn. I'll just tell ya a few things about me right here x3 About Me Personality I'm pretty outgoing and out-spoken and very extrovert. Starting a friendship with me is pretty easy, I like to be around everyone! Also I'm totally drama queen, and I'm so sorry if I'm too dramatic for the smallest of things xD I'm hella gay and hella proud. I tend to curse a lot in Italian and Spanish, and I really. Love. Pasta. And red velvet cake. If you take me to Starbucks I'll love you FOREVER. Interests I love to dance, to draw, to act and to sing. Basically, I'm a child of the arts. I've practiced belly dance, and I'm currently having ballet classes. I really love cooking and baking, but unfortunately, have no time for it ;u; Generally, it's me who bakes for the family at special dates, like Christmas, Easter, or someone's birthday. Also I have a high interest in history. I love learning about everything, but my favourite subject is the French Revolution. I'm EAH, My Little Pony and Steven Universe trash. And oh, Descendants. It has so many gays! And Marvel, DC, Disney and many things trash. Appearance I'm a medium built girl with 1.63 of height. My hair is long and straight, and golden brown. My eyes are almost black and always with black eyeliner. I'm goth, or at least that's what people say. But Brazil is hot as heck, so I'm a goth with shorts and tank tops. The Buddies My very best friend here is Jade-the-Tiger, and she's also one of my besties for life. We've met in DeviantArt a long time ago. She's been a big friend since then, and I love her. She's like the sister I've never had (well, indeed I have a sister, but Jade plays a major sister role than my own sister). Also, our BrOTP is called Wide/Wisade/Jadecorn. <3 Qvarr rocks. She's awesome and has been really supportive and understanding to me. We talk about trash and even if we have a considerable age difference, she's like my twin. Love u, girl! RoybelGirl, my precious friend. She's absolutely lovely and I could never get mad at her or anything like that. She deserves all love. Her characters deserve all love. Her drawings. All of her! She's extremely adorable and if you ever hurt her, then you'll have to deal with me. Duh. ShadowSpirit020 has also been a great friend. We talk a lot about AUs and headcanons and Jasper Rai and Snow Claus. We've been friends through DeviantArt and Facebook and she rocks. She absolutely rocks. YOU ROCK GIRL Homiestars aka Estella and I are officially married to each other. Such an amazing friend whom I really like! Her art is amazing, she is amazing, everything about her is amazing. Gaaaaaah <3 Ameryliz is the sweetest. She's always so caring and worried about everyone! Plus, she is so freaking talented! Have you seen her beyond gorgeous art?? Like, seriously, guys and gals! I consider her a close buddy and hope she considers me too. You rock, Ame. <3 Anyone in the The FFC: Fairy Fight Club is my friend, but as I have stated, Jade and Estella are my closest friends. Spades is my parent whom I'm always jumping on, and Rose is my precious little sister who I will protect. But the FFC is my big family, and all of them rock. <3 Stuff about EAH I have two, precious EAH dolls: Briar Beauty and Cerise Hood. I love them with all my heart and may be a little... Protective over them. My favourite characters are Briar, Darling, Rosabella, Cerise, Faybelle, Holly and Bunny. But I love Duchess, Meeshell, Maddie, Cedar, Farrah and Daring. Who doesn't love Daring?? EAH Canon Character Ships~ * BriarBelle (Briar Beauty + Faybelle Thorn) * Appling (Apple White + Darling Charming) * Hollise (Holly O'Hair + Cerise Hood) * Huntlynn (Hunter Huntsman + Ashlynn Ella) * Daribella (Daring Charming + Rosabella Beauty) EAH OC Ships~ * DestAnne (Destiny Claus + Scarlet Annalise du Vallon) * Dark Mimicry (Brangwen Von Dark + Sable Mimicry) * DesFay (Destiny Claus + Fay Fairer BrOTP) * Fairmé (Fay Fairer + Airmé Arc-en-Ciel) * Playboy Bunny (Percy Boots + Celes Mochigome) * Glass Tunnel (Opaline Glass + Obsidian Tunnel) * Beaurouette (Beauty Charming + Pirouette Dancer) My Content Original Characters Royals * Destiny Claus, daughter of Santa Claus * Tunisia Schehera, daughter of Queen Scheherazade * Brangwen Von Dark, adoptive daughter of Von Rothbart * Pirouette Dancer, daughter of the 11th Dancing Princess * Amoris M. Cupid, daughter of Eros * Dreamy Charming, daughter of a King Charming * Faylinn SugarPlum, daughter of the Sugar Plum Fairy * Meredith Le Fay, daughter of Morgan le Fay Roybels * TBA Rebels * Faline Kat, daughter of The Cat * Snow Claus, son of Santa Claus Retired * Geanine Lamp * Fantasia Sleepfairy * Margot Pendragon * Bluebell Titanius * Fleur Prince Upcoming Characters * Fiorella Reale, daughter of Filadoro from the Italian tale "The Dove". A Royal who loves her family deeply, fighter for the animal cause and has a wonderlandiful voice, but is shy as heck. * Swanette Cygnus, daughter of a Swan Maiden from the ballet "Swan Lake". Swanette is a stubborn girl with a big heart, who just wants to fulfill her destiny and travel the world. Diaries * Destiny Claus' Diary * Pirouette Dancer's Diary Adult OCs * Nicholas and Annalina Claus, parents of Destiny and Snow Claus * Queen Scheherazade, mother of Tunisia and Medina Schehera * Leticia Kat, the current Cat in Venus & The Cat and mother of Faline Kat * Cordelia Dancer, the 11th Dancing Princess and mother of Pirouette Dancer Trivia * I'm Brazilian and half Italian and Polish. * I speak Portuguese, English, Spanish and I'm learning Italian. * I have two precious pets, my no-breed dog Hope and my pretty lady-cat Bisteca. I take care of some street cats, whom I've named Jade (YES IT IS A COINCIDENCE) and Pearl, and their kittens, Clara and Napoleon. Nap is prob my favourite baby in the world. * 9 is my lucky number. After all, I was born on 09/19. * I identify as Bisexual. * I'm ugly. Sorry ;u; * My favourite story ever is A Midsummer Night's Dream. Speaking of that, my favourite character is Puck, but I love Helena. * Okay, I love The Arabian Nights as well... Queen Scheherazade <3 * I absolutely love Beauty and the Beast, and love everything about this story. My Artwork Faline Kat.png|Faline Kat Geanine.png|Geanine's first design Geanine Lamp.png|Geanine's current design Tunisia.png|Tunisia Schehera Celes.png|Celes Mochigome maggie mirror.png|Magnolia Mirror Brand.png Brangwen.png|Brangwen Von Dark Destiny Claus Frame Sketch.png Getting Fairest Destiny Sketch.png Hat-Tastic Tea Party Destiny Sketch.png Fantasitia Sleepfairy.png|Fantasitia Sleepfairy Sketch DESTAA.png|DID U SAY CHRISTMAS EAHWise.png|ooooh look a me Belle dHarblay.jpg|Quick sketch of Destiny and Anne's daughter, Belle. <3 Category:Driver